


It's cold outside

by laurissy



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurissy/pseuds/laurissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before the victory tour Effie announces that she's been promoted. Haymitch doesn't want to say goodbye. Effie doesn't want to leave. Will they have the courage to admit it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so my muse has decided I need to write more Hayffie which you know what I’ll roll with. Why did no one tell me about this ship sooner? I suppose maybe this is a christmas fanfic. Does Baby it’s cold outside really have anything to do with Christmas? So yeah in my mind this takes place during catching fir, now my memory is that there is space between Effie showing up for the victor’s tour and then them leaving the next day. I haven’t checked to see whether I’m right so I guess I’ll find out.

Effie was shivering, her teeth chattering as she walked the icy paths in District 12. Her warm smoky breath mingling with the cold air. She should have been uncomfortable but this was Effie Trinket and it didn’t matter how uncomfortable she got, you’d never be able to tell. She wanted to go back to the rooms that she had arranged for her brief stay in District 12 before the Victor’s tour.

She didn’t know why she didn’t just leave; it didn’t make sense to stay. As she looked around she didn’t think she’d ever feel any nostalgia for this place. Yet it gnawed at her, this feeling of regret. District 12 had an almost ghostly beauty to it she’d never noticed it before. She’d always been too busy, worrying about the games, trying to sober Haymitch up, the inevitable guilt as everyone looked at you. It appeared that some beauty could remain hidden.

“What are you doing Effie?” came a disgruntled voice.

She turned and she couldn’t help but smile, however she quickly put it away before anyone saw. “I am… I am…” She had to think of something, anything to say.

“Look, just go inside.” Haymitch grumbled, already walking away.

Effie’s eyes squinted as he walked away, she wanted to turn and go back to her nice room but she knew she couldn’t. Not yet. She followed him, into his house. She hesitated by the entrance, she’d never been here before. She knew he didn’t live in squalor but this place was 5 times bigger than her apartment in the capital. It was also incredibly neglected; it needed a lick of paint, new windows, and general repair. She couldn’t help but improve it in her head, her mind filling with colour schemes.

“Why are you following me?” he asked drunkenly, the stench more noticeable than it normally was.

Effie frowned slightly but quickly plastered a smile, “You just invited me.” She marched past him and took a seat on what probably was once a sofa but had seemed to have lost that name at some point.

“What do you want, Effie?” his voice straining with annoyance.

She was oddly annoyed by that but she had no idea what else she could expect. She looked at him took a deep breath, “Are you prepared for the tour?”

Haymitch lowered his head and gave a small sigh of exasperation. What in the hell was she doing? All he wanted to do was start a fire, drink his booze and go to sleep. Loosing for 24 years had been taxing but it turned out winning could be just as problematic. Maybe more so. She didn’t care though, she didn’t care that his immediate survival depended on the worst actress in the world trying to keep up a charade. She didn’t see the bigger picture that maybe this was what they needed to end the hunger games and fight the capital? She was just wasting his time. “Yes, Effie.”

She tapped her knee, why was this so awkward, she fiddled with the ends of her wig. “You shouldn’t be drinking that.” She held out her hand “You need to be sharp tomorrow and put on a good impression for the other Districts.”

In response Haymitch bit the cork and spat it out on the floor and strolled right past her. She gave an annoyed smile “Never mind then.” She continued “I just wanted to inform you that I’m not going to be District 12’s escort anymore, well I’ve agreed to do the next quarter quell but after that, you will have a new escort and I hope you’ll be more polite to them than you are to me.”

Haymitch laughed “Trust me sweetheart, you’re not special, it doesn’t matter who they send I promise I’ll be as venomous to them as I am to you.”

Effie returned his comment with a hollow smile. They’d know each other for 9 years, she’d slept with him multiple times and even though she knew that what they had was casual. There was a pain inside her when she thought of not being the escort for District 12. I guess she couldn’t expect him to feel the same way she did. He probably saw her as some kind oppressor, forcing the hunger games down his throat. Still they’d known each other nine years, was it wrong for her to want him to be a little sad? The answer was probably yes. “I’m sorry, I should go” she announced and she got up and headed towards the door.

Haymitch reached out and held her hand, stopping her. He wanted her to leave, but he couldn’t bring himself to say good bye “It’s cold outside Effie, let me get you something to eat and warm you up a bit.”

Effie blushed as he held her hand. How dare her cheeks betray her, she only hoped her foundation was covering her cheek’s blunder. “Thank you” with that she turned back.

Haymitch growled to himself as he let her back again. It was her fault she was out here so what if she froze to death. It shouldn’t matter. He turned around she was sitting on his sofa again. Her fingers tapped nervously against her knees “Do you want something to drink?”

Effie frowned but quickly covered it with a smile “What do you have?”

Haymitch grabbed a bottle from the cupboard “Whiskey and whiskey, ummm I don’t get many guests.”

“Well I’ll consider it an honour then.” She told him with a hint of sarcasm.

Haymitch grumbled “You don’t have to.”

Effie looked at him, her eyes squinted “I’d love to.” She gave a broad smile to indicate she was serious.

She wanted to play this game, let’s see how much she could take; he put the bottle in front of her. Then he sat down on a rocking chair opposite her. She looked at him as if he’d just grown a new head. He couldn’t possibly expect her to drink from the bottle. She looked at it with a measure of distaste. No one in the Capitol drank whiskey and even if they did, they certainly didn’t drink the low brand stuff Haymitch insisted on. She knew he’d laugh at her if she asked for a glass. So, bottoms up, she thought. It was the most horrible substance she’d ever drank in her life. Her throat was sore, her stomach felt violated and the taste seemed to be destroying her tongue “That is disgusting.”

Haymitch laughed “You know I never thought I’d see Effie Trinket neck a bottle of whiskey, damn girl.”

Effie spat “Please give me some water.”

Haymitch briefly considered watching her suffer, her spluttering was amusing if nothing else but he wasn’t that cruel so he obliged.

“Thank you” she accepted the water and drank it greedily “I don’t know how you drink this stuff.”

“It’s not that hard plus I’ve had a lot of practice.” Haymitch admitted

Effie slightly recovered, coughed slightly “Well I’m clearly not the master drinker you are.”

“Hang on” Haymitch got up and explored a cupboard. “Here we go, I think this will be more to your taste.” He also retrieved some dusty wine glasses. Effie winced slightly that the wine had not been allowed time to breathe before he poured it but she remained quiet. Hopefully it would be drinkable. She took her glass without comment and watched as he poured himself a drink. He held his glass up “To your promotion.”

She tapped his glass and smiled and as she took a drink, she was pleasantly surprised. “That was amazing.”

Haymitch tugged his waistcoat and puffed out slightly “I aim to be fabulous.”

 They both laughed at that when Effie recovered “I don’t need to aim, I just am.” She said imperiously. They laughed again.

“I’ll miss this.” Haymitch mused when the laughter stopped.

“Miss what, we’ve never had a drink together before and I’ve known you for nine years.” She sipped her wine trying not to look at him, trying to not let the regret shine through.

“No we haven’t, maybe we should have.” He said looking at her, he tried to picture actually being with her. Being involved with her. The thought made him smile but the reality of their situation crashed down on him. If they’d had real feelings for each other, if they acted on them, they would both be killed or worst one of them be killed and the other saddled with the guilt. Haymitch knew what that felt like and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

Effie’s voice broke him out of his alcohol fuelled musing “Well, in fairness, there was that Hunger Games where you made me that fabulous dinner, Salmon en Croute and that darling rosé.” The wine almost had seemed to have taken her back to that moment. It was a wonderful surprise. He was almost respectable.

“That was fun and then you got that call.” Haymitch remembered. He’d been jealous ever since he’d heard that Effie had a boyfriend. It was an arranged thing, her father had organised it. She just kept on talking about him and the more she talked the more jealous he got. So when their tributes had died spectacularly early and he found himself with some free time. He bought some food and some drink that he knew she’d like. One thing led to another. He guessed he wanted to prove that he was as good as any man from the Capital.

“Don’t.” She shouted, her cheeks turned scarlet. “We don’t need to talk about that.” She could remember that moment like it was yesterday. Her beau had called her and she was in quite a unsuitable position with Haymitch. That rosé had clearly impaired her judgement. Despite his protest she managed to answer the phone and then he started talking to her about arranging a date. Whilst her beau was talking, Haymitch started to kiss her and even though she tried to get him to stop. The sound of her moans down the phone didn’t leave her gentleman caller with a good impression.

“I did you a favour, he was an ass.” He remembered that he had such a boring voice and his idea of a date was going to the park for 10 minutes because he had meetings all day. There was no way he deserved her. Plus listening to her moans was incredibly satisfying.

“He was going to propose until you did what you did.” She said, trying to make him feel guilty but he was impervious to that.

“You’re welcome.” He said cheerfully, raising his glass.

She tried to stay annoyed but she just couldn’t, maybe it was the wine but she broke into giggles “I do owe you one, he was so dull.” This damn wine was getting to her.

“You remember the second? hunger games when you just came into my room…” Haymitch reminisced

“I think you’ll find, that I came into you room, to ask for District 12’s sponsorships deals and you came onto me!” She affirmed. She’d been so determined not to repeat last year’s mistake. She was just going to go in there ask about the sponsorships and leave. Then he just kissed her and for some reason that she still didn’t understand, she kissed him back.

“I came onto you; seriously that's how you remember it?” He exclaimed. She’d been talking about something incredibly boring and she was droning on and on. He was in the process of pouring himself a drink when she started kissing him.

“Of course it’s the truth.” Effie insisted.

“If you say so, I’ve given up trying to argue with you.” Haymitch conceded, pouring both of them another glass.

“As you should.” She clinked her glass against his.

“You know we didn’t do our little tradition this year.” He told her even though she obviously knew, he tried to keep the wistfulness out of his voice but it stubbornly crept in. He took another gulp hoping the glass would conceal it.

It was too late, she’d heard it “Of course not, normally we’re alone and we both know that it’s best for all involved if we keep this tradition discrete.” She was a lot better than him but there was definitely a hint of something.

“Wouldn’t have mattered, it’s over.” He muttered, downing his glass and pouring another for both of them.

Effie frowned “I guess it is.” She took her glass and drank from it slowly. She wondered briefly what they looked like from the outside, lovers, friends, colleagues. She wished someone could tell her.

Haymitch looked at her. He still didn’t know why was she here? She looked forlorn which was crazy. What did she have to be sad about? She’d finally got out of District 12. It was what she always wanted. Wasn’t it? She’d always been frustrating but now here she was talking to him like they were old friends. This was stupid, she didn’t owe him anything. He was happy for her, wasn’t he? “Well it’s getting late and the victor’s tour starts bright and early.” He stood up and held out his hand, “I’ll walk you back.”

“Thank you.” She replied standing up and feeling a slight tingle as he took her hand. As they walked back, she felt almost bashful. The wine had gone to her head walking was hard enough in her heels before but now her legs might as well have been rubber. Haymitch practically carried her to the train. This was silly; she still didn’t know what had possessed her to walk around the Victor’s village in the depths of winter. She couldn’t help but remember their first kiss. She hadn’t known what she wanted then. You would have thought 9 years would have been enough time but apparently not.

He put her down in the room; the floor seemed to be a mistake though since it seemed to tip, the moment she stepped on it. She tumbled on to her bed. Haymitch who had been holding onto her, tumbled on top of her. Of course it wasn’t an entirely alien situation and her mind flooded with all the times it had happened before. She managed to bring her hands up and started running her fingers through his hair. She felt his breath on her face and her insides quivered. Why did she feel this way? She kissed him greedily, her tongue beckoning his. What did it matter, this was going to be the last time.

If Haymitch was honest this development was hardly shocking. It was so easy compared to everything, two guilty people taking solace. It seemed natural almost. He quickly threw her wig of, letting her natural hair run free. He kissed it, like a man in an oasis. If this was it, he was sure as hell going to savour it. His lips trailed down her neck, he knew exactly where to go now. The exact places to apply pressure to get the best results. One thing was for sure he was going to enjoy this.

 

 

Effie smiled blissfully, not really caring that she was sweaty or that her hair was a mess. Her clothes were also rather messily thrown around the floor. It was quite unseemly. Why did she let him get her into this state? It had become more and more of a problem over the years. She found that the men of the capital didn’t satisfy her anymore. How could they? They were more concerned with their own egos than satisfying her and it was always consequently quite short. Haymitch for all his many faults, he had shown considerable talent in terms of length and technique. It was all superficial of course and she knew that she should have been married years ago and she should have had a child by now. But she didn’t. She was in District 12 sleeping with a drunk.

Haymitch was sitting up on the side of the bed; he seemed to be grabbing his clothes. Effie couldn’t help but be disappointed but hardly surprised. He always left, never really said goodbye. Maybe this was as close as they could get to actually saying it. She wanted to stop him but she didn’t. It was of course far better for him to leave. They couldn’t have their liaison being made public and well with District 12’s new found status, she supposed that it would be harder than ever  to be so discrete. It didn’t really matter either way. It was all over. She let her mind take her to sleep and like always she’d pretend this had never happened.

Haymitch was muttering to himself under his breath. Why did he always do this? Especially now, with the Capitol actually watching. This was dangerous. He knew it was dangerous but he did it anyway. He could have slept with anyone. It wouldn’t have mattered. He found himself getting angry. How dare she endanger them all? For what sex. That was moronic. Why did she do this? Why did she come to him? Why did she tell him that she was leaving? Why in the bloody hell did he care?

He turned around to face her. He wanted to make her talk but the moment he saw her, his anger died. She was so beautiful, her makeup had smudged, and her hair was a mess, matted with sweat. She’d be annoyed at herself in the morning.  He could almost picture it, desperately getting ready, probably cursing his name. It bought a smile to his face. Very few things bought a smile to his face. She was one of them. The world was going to change soon, Plutarch was going to make his move soon and with the help of District 13 and a symbol like Katniss they might actually do it. He’d miss this though.  No he’d miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Ah these two, they’re just so delicious. Please leave a review and thanks for reading. Also small bit of fanon that I couldn’t think of a way to put naturally into the fic so for those of you who care. The bottle of wine Haymitch found was I like to think the first thing he bought with his winnings to celebrate with his family. He never got to use it because his family and girlfriend was killed. I don’t know it’s just a silly thing I thought of.  
> .


End file.
